


Worth Our Cecil

by JosieRuby1



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, inspired by episode 100, pre proposal, relationship, self-conscious Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Night Vale is a scary place but falling in love is scarier. When Carlos wants to take his relationship to the next level he needs some advice from Old Woman Josie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 100 was perfect was it not?

**Worth Our Cecil**

There was no way to deny that Night Vale is a possessive town. Carlos first learnt this the first time he tried to leave only a couple weeks after his first arrival. Every attempt to leave the town had been met by somehow finding himself back where he had started. Carlos learnt it over and over as he tried to investigate and understand the town that seemed to exist outside of logic and science. He learnt it when he heard of people trying to get to other towns and finding their buses only returned them to Night Vale. He learnt it when Cecil tried to go on holiday and was unable to leave and was rendered rather ill for trying. It didn’t take long for Carlos to accept Night Vale as his own, the town had made a claim on him, there was no point trying to fight against that.

It’s not just the town itself that is possessive, that is something Carlos learnt later on. The people of Night Vale are possessive of the town. This is something Carlos learnt almost the second he entered Night Vale with his band of scientists. A small elderly was leading a group screaming “Interloper” at them. The group had been complete with fire stakes and sides about strangers being demons. He realised that a lot of their hostility had to come from the fact that they were running around claiming the town was impossible and shouldn’t exist. The people of Night Vale don’t want to hear that their town is wrong; it’s everywhere else that is wrong.  Carlos came to know that strange and terrifying woman as Old Woman Josie and in time he felt himself accepted as a part of Night Vale.

The people of Night Vale are not only possessive of the town. The people of Night Vale are possessive of the people of Night Vale. Like all small towns, Carlos came to learn, Night Vale has a number of key figures who are particularly loved by all and therefore particularly protected by all. Old Woman Josie is one of them, a woman who can get away with acknowledging Angels on a regular bases without any sort of repercussion. Another is Cecil. Carlos understands why everyone loves Cecil. The truth is, Carlos wouldn’t understand anyone who didn’t love Cecil. Cecil was just… right. Carlos would never refer to anyone as perfect, but Cecil is definitely the closest thing Carlos has found.

Becoming a part of an impossible town had never been a part of Carlos’ plan and even more than that, falling in love had never been in his plan. Carlos had long ago started to believe his only love would be science. For all its strangeness, Night Vale had its qualities that made it better than the rest of the country, better than the rest of the world. Night Vale didn’t care who you were. Once they accepted you, you were always one of them. End of discussion.

Falling in love with Cecil hadn’t been easy.  Falling in love with Cecil had meant learning an entirely new set of rules, sending in the requests for dating and all of that. Falling in love with Cecil meant learning not to blush scarlet every time Cecil referred to him as perfect on the radio. Falling in love with Cecil meant having the entirety of Night Vale know almost everything about their relationship which the naturally private Carlos found the hardest to get to use to. But ultimately falling in love with Cecil had meant learning that home was a person not a place.

Carlos was worried about proposing. He was getting used to Night Vale but there were things he didn’t know. The custom for proposing was probably different. That was how he had ended up at Old Woman Josie’s house in his lab coat with his hair flying in all directions from all the times he had ran his hands through it. Josie had been great, Josie was always great. She had taken him inside and insisted the Erika’s make some tea before disappearing for the time being. The almighty beings didn’t seem to appreciate that very much but Old Woman Josie just waved them off.

“What’s wrong, Carlos?” Josie’s voice had been calm as she held her teacup with her pinkie finger raised.

Carlos hadn’t sat down, he hadn’t taken his own teacup. Instead he was pacing up and down the room with his eyes on the window as though somehow Cecil would be able to hear them the way they could always hear him on the Radio. He stopped and turned to Josie. “I want to marry him.”

A smile had spread on Josie’s face then and she teased “I’m assuming you mean Cecil right now.”

Carlos gave her an exasperated look. “As if there is anyone else I would want to marry.”

Josie nodded, “And that answer right there is exactly why you are perfect for our Cecil.” She told him. “Cecil Palmer deserves the best and I truly believe he has found it with you.”

Carlos allowed himself to sink into the couch then, looking over at Josie with a quiet smile. He picked up his teacup. “So, you think I should? You think it would be okay?”

“Okay? Darling, that boy is going to be over the moon,” Josie told him. With a frown, she added, “What are you worried about?”

Carlos shrugged and took a long drink of his tea to give him time to formulate an answer. “I’m not from Night Vale.” Was all he said after putting his cup down.

“Carlos!” Josie almost sounded offended at his words. “You don’t have to be born in Night Vale to be from Night Vale, you are one of us now whether you like it or not.”

Carlos smiled, “I like it” He told her.

“Good because in my many, many years I have not found anyone who is more worth our Cecil than you” Josie’s voice became sterner as she added. “Now, finish your tea, stop being silly and go and propose to our radio host.”

 


End file.
